


Unexpected Surprise

by 1DStories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme, 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT5, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DStories/pseuds/1DStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn walks in on Harry and Niall having sex more than once, but what happens next surprises all three of them. </p>
<p>Written for the 2015 1D Kink Meme, for <a href="http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=14506#t14506">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=14506#t14506) on 1dkink2015: Round 1
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned 1D, but don't. Wish I knew them, but I don't. All just for fun :)
> 
> *Please leave feedback

It was almost time for their show to begin, and Zayn was wandering around backstage trying to find Harry and Niall. No one had seen the two of them for a while, and they didn’t want to hold the show up because they couldn’t find two of their members. 

He had already looked everywhere he’d thought would be logical places, the dressing room, the room where they had food set up, the boys were nowhere to be found. He’d now begun just walking around opening random doors in hopes to find them. The boys knew if they started late, they would probably get reminded about being ready on time and it was something none of them particularly wanted to hear again. 

Zayn began to open the last door in this hallway, and stopped in his tracks in the doorway when he heard Niall’s voice. 

“Fuck Harry,” the blonde moaned, and Zayn’s eyes finally landing on the two boys.

Harry was sitting on the couch, Niall straddling his hips, a leg on either side of him. This was the last thing that Zayn had expected to see. He knew he shouldn’t still be standing there, that he should turn right back around and walk out. His feet weren’t getting the message though. 

Niall was bouncing himself against Harry, and the sight of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of the other boy was strangely turning Zayn on. He pressed his hand against himself through his pants as he continued to watch the two of them together.

Harry’s eyes opened, spotting Zayn standing there watching the two of them, and for a moment Zayn was horrified, afraid of what the other would say. To his surprise though, he said nothing to acknowledge the other, except to smirk over at him. 

“God Niall, you’re so tight,” Harry spoke, nipping along the side of his neck as his hands raked along Niall’s back. Zayn nearly let out a whimper.

“Yeah? Your cock feels so good filling me up. ‘m going to be thinking about it all night on stage. Think I may have to ask you back to my hotel room after the show,” Niall groaned as he started to rock his body against Harry harder. 

Zayn doesn’t know when he began to rub his hand against his crotch, but he had. The two of them looked so good together like this, and Zayn couldn’t deny the fact that it made him hard. 

“Fuck…yeah, just like that,” Harry bit at his bottom lip, his hands drifting down to Niall’s hips. He could tell Harry must have been getting closer by the way his hands gripped at Niall’s waist, his fingers pressing against him.

Harry’s hips were thrusting up to meet with Niall’s now, a hand wrapped around Niall’s hard cock, stroking him in pace with their hips. “Fuck Harry! Give it to me, yeah? Make me cum,” he growled, leaning in to kiss the other boy passionately. 

Zayn continued rubbing himself through his pants now. He wanted to slip his hands into his pants, to relieve the tension that was building inside of them, but he was still trying to tell himself that he should leave. Despite his thoughts though, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from his two mates.

The kiss broke when Harry spoke again, his lips still moving along Niall’s jaw, kissing his skin in between words. “So close… wanna see you cum Ni,” he murmured. 

“Yeah…cum for me, Harry. Fill me with your hot cum,” he moaned out, his body slamming down against Harry’s. 

“Fuck… fuck Niall!” Harry cried out as he began to cum hard, filling Niall up as his eyes were locked on Zayn’s. He knew he was cumming extra hard from having Zayn right there watching him. It turned him on, and he secretly hoped it wouldn’t be the only time it would happen.

“God, yes, give it to me. Fuck!” Niall cursed when he felt Harry cuming inside of him. Moments later, he too began to cum, shooting his load between the two of them and over Harry’s hand. 

Zayn knew he had to leave now, or not only would Harry know he was there, but Niall too. He silently slipped back out of the room, and quickly sought out to find a bathroom. He now had a problem to take care of and get back to the other boys before Niall and Harry, or he would be the one holding them up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave feedback!
> 
> If you would like to submit prompts for me to write, you can do so [HERE](http://1dstories.livejournal.com/910.html?mode=reply#add_comment) or check out the 2015 1D Kink Meme community [here](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/)


End file.
